A New Start
by mendesana
Summary: This will be my version of the hollows series, with some modifications. Rachel receives a visit from destiny, will she accept the proposal or flee from it. i'd like to thanks agmartin40 for the help he gave me. THANK YOU ENJOY
1. Prologue

**A disclaimer: Kim Harrison owns the series the hollows and its characters. I'm just using some of them to tell my version of the story.**  
**After finishing reading pale demon I got so pissed off that I decided that I wanted to make my own story.**

**NOTES: I'VE STARTED THIS STORY FROM SCRATCH SO I CAN'T PLACE IT BEFORE OR AFTER ANY OF THE BOOKS.**  
**I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I KEPT SOME THINGS CHANGED ANOTHER LIKE: NO ROSEWOOD SYNDROME FOR RACHEL. SHE'S NOT WITH THE I.S AND OTHER STUFF.**  
**I WOULD LIKE THO THANK AGMARTIN40 FOR THE HELP, GRAMMAR AND STUFF SO THANK YOU I APPRECIATE IT!**

**ENJOY**  
**-/-/-**

**Prologue**

After graduating from College, where I got a degree on Defense Against Black Arts, I can't say my life have been boring, cause I would be lying If I did, magic always came easy to me , its knowledge or its practice. I was 22 at the time and I had been on my own almost a year. As much of my mother's disapproval of my choice of a job I'd like to think I made a name for myself, I've been working as a Private Eye for a few months now and taken where i was needed.. Hunting black witches were my specialty. Can't say that Cincinnati is an unsafe city but I'd like to believe I contributed to its security.  
My last job did cause a bit of a stir it's not every day that you save a bunch of weres from a serial killer. The bastard was kidnapping Weres and using samples of their bone marrow to upgrade his not so Inderlander features. Yes he was human. The thing is I had a hard time understanding how a simple human could kidnap a were sedate him and getting out of it without a scratch or bite. I told the IS this case had more to it than this but they didn't care. I wasn't a member of it so.. The case was filed and then closed.. I guess the fact that the were kidnapped were loners didn't help one bit. Actually I only save one the other was already dead.  
I guess that would be the reason behind my encounter with a Magister (mage) shortly after. It's funny actually I was in a middle of a chase, on the middle of the night , some asshole thought it would be funny to mug me at the bus stop I chased him to an alley where he was no where to be found, when someone popped out of no where and told me my life would change. I thought he was crazy when all of the sudden he waved his hand and time stopped… it literally stopped all around us. I was on my guard, who knows what else he can do, I had my share of dangerous encounters so far but I didn't sense any kind of threat coming from him… well the usual type when some were growls at you or a vamp flashes they're fangs.

" I have a proposition that if you accept will change your life forever. There's no need to be afraid Rachel you can trust me!" he reassured me with such confidence

The fact that he was wearing a full hooded robe that covered his face didn't help one bit. The only thing I could see plainly was the moon shaped pendant he had on his neck.

My birthmark looks exactly like it but I was not going to tell him that.

"Sure I can… I have the habit of following hooded figures everywhere especially dark alleys in the middle of the night! Maybe that work on the stone age but here when some hooded guy pops out of nowhere we bitch slap first ask questions later"

The sarcasm in my voice made its effect cause right after I said that he revealed himself and I almost fell on my ass when I got a good look on his face.

-"You're … you're an.. ELF? "  
The sudden shock in my voice must have amused him cause he could not help a smile, a charming smile I might add he was quite attractive long silver hair with blue eyes, sparkly blue eyes , tall, wearing a lavender mage robe, six feet to be exact, slender, graceful and yet he looked strong and powerful.

-"Yes I usually have that effect on people on this side…"

This side? What is he talking about ?

-"Excuse me? Ok you know my name and yet you haven't told me who you are and why you're here..?"

"Aren't you Elves supposed to be extinguished?"  
"To answer one of your questions NO. We did not wish for an open war against the other species so we decided that seclusion were the best option, many of us died in The Thousand Year War I lost a lot of friends there, family, someone I loved very dearly."

Such sorrow… I felt the same way when I lost Nick . I'll never forget that night.

" And the other one … I told you I'm here to give you the opportunity to change your life. You want more yes? More knowledge? Power?

The way he spelled power it sounded … why do I get the feeling I'm being tested?

-" What's the catch? No one gives anything for free! Especially power! Don't get me wrong I like what you're saying but I don't like the way it sounds!"

-" Very good Rachel you learned the very basic rule of magic. Now you have the wisdom to go to the next level never forget that rule it's the main pillar of all magic. You certainly have the potential to be much more than a simple witch we have been watching you for some time but I must warn you this knowledge comes with a price."

All magic comes with a price it was the main lesson to every practitioner of the craft a lesson if not learned could cost you your life.

-"Oh please forgive me my name Hellios I'm a Magister"

He said with a smug on his face apparently he was quite proud of it I guess internet and tv isn't allowed there …. man this is gonna be great I can tell. I could not believe what I was listening Magisters were an ancient peacekeeping order unified by its uses of magic although they'd prefer not to interfere in politics of the actual world they always remained vigilant. _Magic And Its Myths; VOLUME I. BY ANNONIMOUS.

-" Dude, you maybe an elf and shit but you seriously think I'm gonna go with you anywhere just because you say you're a mage? C'mon man don't insult me ever since I graduated and made my life here in Cincinnati I grew my share of enemies its not easy being me you know?"  
I said with a grin but it didn't seem to shock him instead he smiled at me .. gain.

-" I know Rachel like I said we've been watching you only the ones we find worthy may enter our order and learn from us so they can carry the knowledge I was suppose to have this conversation with you a few years back but some of us wanted you to mature and see what happened next my apologies" he said with a small nod

-" Ok lets say I'm interested what's this cost you mentioned, a blood sacrifice? I have to give you my first born? What?"

-" Nothing like that just patience and hard work we just want you to be prepared for what's coming that's all"

The effect of the spell was wearing off apparently I felt reality shake for a sec I had to decide quickly if I wanted my life to change or keep my not so boring one that I already had. Fuck it. Why the hell not.

-"What's coming? What are you talking about?" could he not get more cryptic? Damn but I did sense urgency in his tone

-" Please Rachel I need you to trust me we are wasting time"

-" i can't just leave i have responsibilities here!" I spat not liking the fact that I was being pushed.

"I understand Rachel." he sighed "I'll give you until the next half moon to decide but know this no one in centuries had been invited to join the order THIS IS A PREVILAGE YOU SHOULD TAKE"

"WAIT! THAT'S TOMORROW NIGHT!" I hurried concerned

But it was pointless, with that he vanished ,so did the spell he used., I turned around to find my purse on the floor with a note " don't think too much and don't mention this to anyone " signed with smiley face written with my BRAND NEW LIPSTICK! I was fuming!

He's going to pay for that! Elf or not it's going to cost him.

I returned to my apartment on foot, my car was in the shop, it was only 10 blocks away, the next bus was going to take another hour to get here so I decided to walk. It's not like I was going to get robbed twice in one night right? Right?

**NOON**

I woke up at the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It was a beautiful day outside I managed to look outside the window, a bit windy but beautiful nonetheless.

Decisions! Decisions! Today was the big day!

After getting myself ready, I decided that I was going to spend the rest of the day at the College Library, maybe I'd find something else about these Magisters, of course i'd need access to the not so public area of the library which I didn't have, I better call Marshall then. Marshall was the head researcher for the College Library.

I'd often go to him for help, the fact that he was a witch was a plus, he understood my work. He used to work for the Minister of Magic, before we've met, at the end of my third year if I'm not mistaken, we clicked, we both had just survived a bad relationship. He never told me the reason he quit the Minister job, he kept saying he would tell me but the day never came, I stopped asking, eventually.

Why don't I just call him? That would be easier, suddenly my doorbell rings. I went to the door. Beater not be another neighbor asking about his or her cat. It was Marshall I managed to recognize through the orifice. I opened the door.

" I came bearing gifts! Donuts and coffee! All a witch needs to start the day" he said with a huge smile on his face. I chuckled I couldn't help it. He always knew how to make me smile.

"Now that you paid tribute to the witch you may enter!" I answered ironically

He came forward and kissed me on the cheek, we were close like that. We headed to the kitchen it was just past the living room, small but comfortable. I had my books scatter around the kitchen-counter.

" Busy? I can come back later with lunch?" he chuckled placing the offerings on the counter, and looking back at me with a curious smile. He had a beautiful smile, wide shoulders, strong arms , athletic figure, DAMN HE SURE CAN WEAR THOSE JEANS.

Focus Rachel! Stop drooling! Have some pride.

"Actually I was going to call you about something." I managed to answer

" Oh?" was his response

" What do you know about Magisters?" he raised an eyebrow as he didn't expect that question.

"Well… what everybody knows really. They're an ancient order of mages, a powerful ancient order of mages that vanished since the Thousand Year War. There's very little knowledge about it. Many of the tomes were lost or burned. And only the ones they'd find worthy would be a part of it. A great honor if you ask me. Why do you ask?" there was a curious grin on his face.

" Just curious! No reason really!" Damn! I already knew that and I could not forget about the note. I couldn't talk about it. Tonight I was going to have my answers one way or the other. Marshall was not convinced but he didn't press the topic.

" Sometimes I think you're just using me for my brains" he answered ironically, I huffed smirking.

" And your food, don't forget the best part!" I winked teasing him, he hissed pretending to be offended. He stared at me with a concerned look on his face.

" You're not in trouble are you?"

"NO! NO! Nothing like that! One more thing, donut man, I'll be out of the city for some time. So if I don't call or invite you for breakfast don't worry. I'll be out on a job"

"Ok I'll try not to freak out. Crap! Rachel, I can't stay for long I have an appointment in 10 minutes! Sorry I have to go! Talk to you later" he hastened himself out kissing me on the forehead.

Midnight came and so did Helios, he made himself appear in the middle of my kitchen. Same garb , same attitude.

" Have you contemplated my proposal?" such poise

" I have. I've decided that I'll accept your proposal!" I answered confidently and he extended his hand. As I walked towards him he took both my hands and looked me in the eye and said.

" Don't worry Rachel everything will be taken care of"

And with that we vanished.

* * *

PUFF

-  
Let me know what you think about this story.  
PEACE


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kim Harrison owns the series the hollows and it's characters. I'm just using some of them **  
**to tell my version of the story.**  
**After finishing reading pale demon I got so pissed off that I decided that I wanted to make my story.**

**NOTES: I'VE STARTED THIS STORY FROM SCRATCH SO I CAN'T PLACE IT BEFORE OR AFTER ANY OF THE BOOKS. **  
**I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I KEPT SOME THINGS CHANGED ANOTHER LIKE: NO ROSEWOOD SYNDROME FOR **  
**RACHEL. SHE'S NOT WITH THE I.S AND OTHER STUFF.**  
**ENJOY.**

**I'd like to thank agmartin40 for the help he gave me correcting all the grammar and for the tips. **  
**Thank you**

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER**

When we arrived to our destination I was astonished by the beauty of if. It was a massive monastery,  
it looked like it was built out of fantasy book, situated on a large cliff. A large stone bridge  
connected the monastery to a city, I later found out it was the lost city of Arcadia, where The  
Thousand Year War took place.

Wow! This place is amazing.

" You'll have time to explore Rachel, I promise I'll show you around myself" Helios responded to my  
marveled look. I simply nodded and moved along with him.

We reached the gate to the courtyard, one of the mages was there to welcome us.

" Welcome back Helios" a deep voice greeted us, tall and wearing the same garments as Helios.

"It's good to be back Malock" Helios returned the curtsy

"Rachel this is Malock, he's our gatekeeper, Malock this is Rachel our newest member." we shook hands  
He had one hell of a handshake, he stared at me inquiringly.

" What? Do I have something on my face?" I had absolutely no idea why he was looking at me like that.

" YOU! You have a touch of destiny about you, Rachel Morgan." he mentioned with a mysterious air

" You know me? I asked curious. I've never been here how is that possible?

"We expect great things from you, I just hope you'll be able to keep up with Maxtros." he smirked

What in the turn was that about?

"Came along Rachel he's just teasing" Helios rushed me, smirking.

Oh crap! I'm so going to have my ass kicked or what!?

" Who's Maxtros?" I had to ask but there was no answer .

We reached the central courtyard, it was dominated by a statue of the first Arch-Mage of the  
Monastery, Brelyn, who is also the supposed founder of the city; this is the hub of the facility,  
offering access back out to the bridge and into three massive Halls,  
the exterior windows offer exceptional views of the coast.

We entered another massive gate and within we were welcomed by three Magisters, Magister Alderan,  
Magister Maxtros and Magister Alistair. I was to learn from them to evolve to my next status as  
Battlemage, but first I had to pass three trials. The trial of Strength, the trial of Power and the  
trial of Faith, each with their own agenda  
and so my new life began.

* * *

**"BEWARE OF THE ONE WHO SEES THROUGH SILVER,**  
**DARKNESS SHALL RISE FROM THE BLOOD OF ALLIES,**  
**AT THE SIGHT OF DISPAIR,**  
**BALANCE SHALL CHANGE BY THE HAND OF FAITH."**

* * *

**Present day**

After coming back from my extend time at the hands of the Magisters and obligated to swear an oath not  
to mention anything about it, yeah right, like anyone would believe me if I did,. I gained my new  
status as Battlemage, I where to work as a keeper of peace for the rest of my days, a small price to  
pay if you ask me.

Most of the knowledge I was given was mostly forgotten in this side of reality and I get the feeling  
It would get labeled as forbidden or black magic for most kind. I would get marked a black witch for  
sure , cant keep the peace if I'm locked up or dead can I? Beggars cant be choosers. I have to be  
careful, I don't want that type of attention on my doorstep, the Ministry of Magic has very strict  
rules about the use of black magic.

Magister Alderan never really told me the meaning of the prophecy only that I had a big role on it and  
reality as we know would change if I'd get covered by darkness. So much to go on. He always spoke in  
riddles KINDA OF ANNOYING IF YOU ASK ME. That said I learned I bit about myself and my limits and  
manage to deepen my knowledge in various kinds of magic. Potions ,amulets, even enchantments getting  
my hand in the ingredients was the hard part. Wild magic proved the most difficult to master not  
saying that I have but… the first time I discovered I had that ability, it was.. Let's say it was a bad  
Experience and forget I mentioned it. It's also called Expression magic.

Expression magic is a form of extremely dark and powerful sorcery that draws on malicious powers that  
are so vile it would supposedly demolish the world if it were called into existence ( earthquakes,  
storms, unbalance of life and death…). What I'm trying to say is when certain amount of people is  
murdered the earth is marked with power, especially the area where the act had been committed, this  
allows a witch to tap into the magical energy left behind and use it in the form of Expression magic.

The cost is too great, "your lack of control is too big and you JUST CAN'T CHALLENGE the will of nature"  
magister Aldran said after my incident. It was the last time I used it, I could not overlook the guilt  
factor so I stopped using it, it was not worth the headache.  
For some witches its just worse than black magic it's not magic at all, its power is not monitored by  
the spirits of nature and therefore its power is potentially limitless and very dangerous, it can  
drain you completely.

The physical part was a requirement as well I got to learn new fighting techniques armed and unarmed  
.Magister Maxtros took care of that part. By the Turn I got my ass kicked so hard, it didn't hurt that  
much, not compared to the pain my pride suffered. I thought I could kick some ass, being a black belt  
in Karate, oh man I was wrong, not compared to her. Yeah, that's right, HER. She could fight.  
Oh, did I mentioned that she was a Val Kyrie? Guess not. Maxtros, or Max to her friends, was tall long  
blond haired beauty, she was Captain of Arcadia's city guard, quite renowned and respected, as I came  
to find out.

"Your swordsmanship is lacking and your stance… is laughable" she teased and I hissed

" Oh C'mon, there is no need to get angry, you tenacity is your greatest strength. Shall we practice  
some more?"

" Did you just complemented me?" Did I just heard her right? A compliment? I could not believe my  
hears.

" Of course not, I just hit you on the head remember? You are hearing things!"

"One of these days I'm going to wipe that smug of your face Max, I won't fall on my ass forever you  
know?" I spat aiming the edge of the sword at her, she frowned an eyebrow and smirked

" Why is it taking so long?" Damn I hate that woman but I could not help a smirk, I knew I had a  
friend for life.

"AGAIN!"

After lots of bruises and some broken bones I managed to kick some ass as well. Like the good girl I  
am I made my oath learned my lessons and came back home. As part of my graduation I was granted a safe  
house fully stoked. . Can't wait to tell my mom. I spend 2 full years on the order of images before  
realizing that time didn't flow there the way it flowed here.

" Time flows in more than one direction" Magister Aldran use to say

"You either keep up or you're destined to fall in past mistakes."

He was so right about it that when I came back only 2 weeks have passed since I left with Hellios. When  
Helios brought me back , by the same means we left, I came to realize that there was a lot going on in  
Cincinnati.

" Remember your teachings Rachel, you have a big role to play, as you know your trials have a mind of  
their own and will unfold when they please. It's up to you to be prepared and I almost forgot, your  
stuff from the apartment you were living in i managed to have them brought here, so you don't have to  
worry about anything , even the contract have been taken cared off. " he reassured me " Don't forget  
to pickup you car. I believe in you, we all do, good luck" and with that he disappeared.

We had just popped out at my brand new home. It was located close to Fairview park, a nice quiet  
place. A two bedroom and two bathrooms. Attached two-car garage. Open floor plan includes family room  
with wood-burning fireplace. Kitchen features stainless steel energy-efficient appliances and granite  
countertops. Two stoves, this way I could cook my food in one and use the other for spelling, yeah.  
Ample storage, including floored attic space. Roomy bonus room, as well, and a garden, everything a  
mage requires to perform her duties.

That's not all I got, not to mention the little annoying six -inch pixie I had to bring with me. Don't  
get me wrong he was good at his job….. well very good actually it was is mouth that was the problem  
always a head of his brain , Jenks was his name, Jenks was a blondish, blue-eyed pixie and he was a  
fairy warrior, all I had to do was forget the peter pan pose and the bad jokes and I think he'd pass  
for a reasonable partner in crime, sorry I mean justice.

" So what do you think? Cool place uh? " he asked me flying and posing on my shoulder

" It's nice I guess , it's the first time I'd own a place a could call mine you know!"

" OURS! YOU MEAN! Don't forget about me I maybe 6 inches tall but I'm enough to cause trouble A LOT OF  
TROUBLE!" he said flying and coming up close to me almost in a threatening way .

" OK, OK, don't get your panties in a twist, I was just kidding!" I said with an amused smile

" I know Jenks I was just kidding your friendship means a lot to me and I thank you for coming. Are  
You sure you won't get in trouble for leaving FAIRY LAND or whatever ?" I asked I couldn't help it

" It's not the first time I've been here Rachel! Cincinnati and I have a history I had to refuge  
myself here for a while after…." he paused whatever he was remembering was painful for him to relive.

" It's ok Jenks you don't have to justify yourself to me its your life!"

" No... It's ok .. I… I… anyway even if I wanted I couldn't go back so….." It was obviously a bad memory  
to him, ever since I met him he never expressed such sorrow.

" What happened?" Did you do something wrong?"

"You can say that….!"

" Oh Jenks I'm sorry … I…. I…"

" It's ok Rachel I wouldn't have done it any other way..!"

" So are you bringing your family here to live with us?" I said trying to change the subject and he  
just stared at me.

" What? Did I said something' wrong?"

" No it's just … witches, fairies and pixies not always got along and being asked to be part of …" he  
paused and looked at his feet and then right at me with a huge smile on his face.

" I'd love to... Matalina will be trilled when she hears about this and having a garden of our own  
will be a very welcome change to our lives and improve my children's education. Thank you Rachel"

" Have you claimed it already?" I asked him with a peter pan pose of my own

" Rachel I… I… no I have not.. I.."

" So what are you waiting for? Get your ass outside and pee on it or whatever you pixies do….! Go!"

And off he went like his pants were on fire he flew away straight to the garden . I couldn't help a  
smile a bit of land and a jar of honey what else could a pixie want? Oh crap I had to call my mom and  
tell her the news right away.

* * *

**Afternoon**

" Jenks, I'm off to the shop, I need to pick up my car, you want to came?

" Sure, let's go." he wrapped himself on my scarf, it was almost spring but sometimes it's felt like  
Winter.

We took the bus and managed to reach the shop after walking for 10 minutes.

" Hey Steve, did you manage to find out what that noise was about?"

" Hey Rachel, yeah I have."

Steve was a brilliant mechanic with a zealous love for muscle cars, especially for my 1969 Camaro SS  
black. He was they were I managed to save from that psycho of a serial killer. I got him a job after  
find out about his love for cars.  
Jo, the previous owner was a friend of my fathers and was in need of someone extra. Unfortunately Jo  
died of cancer and Steve inherited the shop from Jo.  
They were both war veteran's, I guess that's the reason behind their instantaneous friendship.  
He offered to buy it from me several times but I never accepted it.

How could I part myself from such beauty? Hell no.

" It's nothing serious, so don't panic. I took the liberty of changing the oil and the air filter."

"Thanks, how much do I owe you" I answered reaching my purse, he grabbed my hand trying to stop me.

"You owe me nothing Rachel, actually I owe you." So serious, funny why does he remind me so much of  
Wolverine? Besides being an older man he was not without his charm, wide shoulders, very athletic.

" Steve! I know you feel obligated to me after what I did but you don't have to. It was my job." I  
cajoled him but he did not budge.

" I tell you what, one of these days you let me take her for a ride!" I laughed folding my arms  
together.

" I don't know Steve , you are the type of man mothers warn their daughters about. And I feel  
obligated to protect mine." I winked at him teasingly and he smirked.

* * *

It's been a week since I got back to my new place I gotta say I was enjoying my new life. We partnered  
up and started our line of work together he was very aware of my new role in society. We were packed  
with job propositions a week after we opened for business. One of those jobs was playing bodyguard for  
the newest hit in the music business TAKATA. I can't complain the job paid very well but keeping  
groupies off him was hard work. I even manage a signed poster and a CD signed by him. What can I say  
the guy has good music and he wouldn't be a pop star if he didn't. Not to mention the fact the Jenks  
spent the whole day teasing me about it.

" WHAT? HE HAS GOOD MUSIC!" i said irritated

" It's just you look like a school girl, did he made your panties drop?" he said amused and making fun  
of me

" SHUT UP DAMN IT!

* * *

Jenks family had moved in with us I understood why he loved Matalina so much she kept him in line. Not  
to mention that I discovered that Matalina were to be wed with some fairy prince and Jenks stole her  
from him they ran away together. Jenks told me that Matalina's family shunned her, she was forbidden  
to came back home. At least they're happy together, and she has a new home now and a family that love  
her.  
Oh, did I mention the shit load of kids he has? 53 kids … my goodness I almost fell to the ground when  
I found out, but what the heck, you only live once right? Jenks and his children were always busy  
Trying to keep their garden clean and safe from intruders. The door bell rang. One of Jenks kids  
went to the window.

" It's your mother miss Rachel" Jax said he was the oldest of his brothers always close to his father  
trying to learn as much as possible.  
" Thanks Jax, you'll make a great guardian one day keep it up!" his pixie dust changed color it was now  
a bright blue

" Thanks miss Rachel I intent on being has good as my father one day" he said amused obviously proud  
of him

" I'm sure you'll be better" and he flew off.

" Mother! It's good to see you " we hugged tightly it's been two days since we've spoken on the phone.

Alice Morgan, a/k/a, mom, she had a Potions and Amulets shop downtown. She used to teach at the  
College, Potions, but after having me she decided it was time for another approach, she told me her  
dream was to have a shop where she could create potions and amulets, her true passion.

" Hello dear" she whispered hugging me tightly, I noticed she cut her hair it was longer than the last  
time I saw her.

" Come in welcome to my new home" I could not help a grin on my face. Mom was wearing dark jeans,  
boots and a brown coat, it was still cold outside.

" Did you cut your hair?" I have to admit she looks younger that way.

" I did, nice of you to notice" waving her hand through her hair, such vanity.

" It looks great, mom, came in."

" I must tell you Rachel when we spoke on the phone I already knew you were gone." She said with a  
hurt expression

" BUT THIS?" she said incredulous spreading her arms wide around us pointing at my newest  
accomplishment.

" This I did not expect"

" I know right! Wait. What do you mean you knew I was gone? I was only out for 2 weeks!" How did she  
knew about this?

" Rachel! Dear ! A mother knows these things you know! I stopped feeling your presence and feared the  
worst" she cupped her hands around my face.

" Came mother, let me show you the house, then we can talk." I showed her every corner of my new house  
to her. When the tour was over we sat down at the kitchen table and started talking.

" Coffee or tea?" I offered

" Tea, dear. You've been busy since you left college and that little adventure of yours with those  
Weres.." she frowned " the I.S is constantly harassing me about you asking questions, they even  
called the college to know where you live. They're very interested in you and YOUR talents"

" Like hell I'm working for them, their contracts are for a lifetime! And I'm no ones pet" I spat  
handing her the hot tea.

" I know dear, its just a mother worries about these things.."

" I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to scare you I was just…"

" Answering a call of destiny?" she said with an amuse grin . I laughed but I could not help a few  
tears neither could she and we hugged again.

" So how does it feel to be a Magister?" she asked me curiously

" Shhhhhh not so loud " I hushed her, shocked, how in the turn my mother knew about it?

" Oh sorry " she whispered

" But mom, how did you…?" How did she know about this?

"Cecille" she simply answered

"OH!" was my response

Cecille was an old friend of my mothers. She was a popular witch of Mississippi. She was known for her  
Hoodoo practices. Conjure or Hoodoo is a form of folk magic and spiritual practice that comes from  
African American culture. This form of spiritual practice revolves around the natural power of the  
Earth and its spirits and like America itself draws its influence from a wide-range of cultures. But  
her true ability was not known to many, she was an oracle, past, present or future held no boundaries.

" It's a great responsibility you know all that power … the temptations will be many. You must be  
careful dear. Power its useless if you can't control it, never let it control you." She said seriously

" I know mother I'm not a child playing with fire" I said offended at the lecture

" I know dear I'm just letting you know what's ahead of you I want you to be prepared " she cajoled me

" I know mom I just hope I'll not be biting more than I can chew!" I said worried at the  
responsibility I was given, we moved to the living room and sat on the couch by the fireplace

" Only time will tell, but have faith in the goddess " she kissed my for head and hugged me again.

" I know" she let go of me and looked at me with a smile that I could swear was gonna bite me in the  
ass.

" Why are you smiling like that" I didn't like it one bit

" You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon" Mom continued to smile mischievously  
while correcting my old saying.

" Canary"

" What?"

" I look like the cat that swallowed the canary"

" Whatever! so?"I urged her now

" Speaking of bite…" she paused " Charlie called she's been worried sick about you she said you two  
had a date… sorry I meant meeting and you didn't show up." that smile again

" Charlie and I are just friends mother that's all….she's a vamp and a vamp's only interest is going  
for your throat "

" Still mad at her i see." i had told her the whole story and the only thing she did was laugh her ass  
off. Some mother she is.

" What she did was not cool ok? I like my neck the way it is. Thank you very much"

" Rachel can you blame her? A silver eyed beauty like you will not go unnoticed. Especially to such a  
vamp like her or her master. And not to mention that YOU got yourself noticed when you fixed that  
little problem of hers" man I hate that smirk

" Actually it was an accident, but I see your point" I sighted defeated

Charlie was a living vamp I met in Las Vegas at my 18 birthday. She was a member of Aria Belmont's Camarilla.

To be more specific Aria started Charlie's bloodline.  
Aria was the master vampire of Nevada. According to Charlie and I quote" filthy rich and very  
powerful" and one of the 5 members of the vampire's council. She owned most of its businesses. From  
hotels to casinos to clubs. This last one where I met Charlie and "acquired" my new car.

" I'll give Charlie a call and let her know that she should not worry SICK about me" I said to my  
mother highly irritated at the smirk she was giving me.

" Good, Good. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you dear, you should visit me my shop I did some  
renewals, we should get together sometime"

" Sure mom, absolutely , I'll swing by tomorrow and we can have lunch together." I didn't want her to  
leave but it was almost dark and I didn't like her to walk around at night.~

" Do you need a ride home , mom? I can take you, it's almost dark." the preoccupation was noticeable  
in my question because she cupped my face with both hands and smiled.

" It's ok dear, I can take care of myself you know, I'm not all peaches and cream. I do have a darker  
side and you know it's not pretty." I laughed uncontrollably

" Yeah, I do know it." I hurried

With that we hugged and said our goodbyes

" Worried sick about me! Pfft"

Yeah right I know what she wants, the fact that I woke up naked in her bed with no memory of what had  
happened the night before, sure has hell helped a lot. She could not stop teasing me about how  
greaaaaat it was.

* * *

Well there it is chapter 1 , sorry for the delay, i got distracted with chapter 2.

HOPE you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Later

PS: if you have any ideas i might take them into consideration.


	3. Chapter 2

**A disclaimer: Kim Harrison owns the series the hollows and its characters. I'm just using some of them t****o tell my version of the story.**  
**After finishing reading pale demon I got so pissed off that I decided that I wanted to make my story.**

**NOTES: I'VE STARTED THIS STORY FROM SCRATCH SO I CAN'T PLACE IT BEFORE OR AFTER ANY OF THE BOOKS. **  
**I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I KEPT SOME THINGS CHANGED ANOTHER LIKE: NO ROSEWOOD SYNDROME FOR **  
**RACHEL. SHE'S NOT WITH THE I.S AND OTHER STUFF.**  
**ENJOY.**

**I'd like to thank agmartin40 for the help he gave me correcting all the grammar and for the tips. **  
**Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The alarm went off and I rolled over to put it on snooze. I got back to my previous position and stretch. I loved my bed. I took a look at my alarm clock it shows 10.30 in the morning, I became aware of the morning light as I made my way into the window.

The sun beamed upon my face, my gaze was locked onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow me feed off of its beauty and live forever. This day could make everyone live off of its beauty forever, the sun was nearly blinding, I couldn't see a cloud in the sky, and I actually heard birds chirping.

"Another beautiful day" I stretched my arms wide.

I didn't know how long that ray of sunlight had been peeking through the gap in the curtains before it found its way to my face; nor do I know how long it took me to become aware of it. Jenks knocked on the door.

"Rachel, are you awake?" was the sound on the other side of the door

"Yeah , came in. I'm on my way to the shower. Something wrong?" _He usually sleeps until noon, well, we all do._

"No, Rachel, no problem at all. It's just we received a letter."

"A job?" usually the client comes to us or phones booking a meeting but it's never through a letter.

"Probably, it says we should meet Clarisse Bennet at the I.S, it says it's important." His little face slackened; his brow furrowed - eyes darting about in concern.

"Ok, Jenks, I'll take a shower then we'll look into it."

The hot water stream collided into my skin, releasing tension. I closed my eyes, and the hot steam enveloped my body. As I washed the shampoo suds off me, the water sending them in little streams down my back. I heard my phone ringing. I hurried back to my bedroom.

"Where in the TURN did I put my phone?" after trying to find it I realize it stopped buzzing.

"Argh, to the turn with it. I'm getting dressed." Underwear on, I wore my dark tailored jeans, a silk blouse and my boots and made my way down to the kitchen.

Jenks was circling around the kitchen counter playing with his kids.

"Hey, miss Rachel. You want to play with us?" Jinxy, asked quite exited pouring pixie dust all over the place.

"I don't think Rachel would be able to catch us even if she were as fast as Usain Bolt." Jenks said folding his arms than changing them right into Peter Pan pose.

"One of these days bug, one of these days, I'm going to put you in a bubble and play tennis with you." I tried to sound threatening all he did was frown an eyebrow.

"So show me that letter." it read.

"Dear Rachel Morgan and Jenks Corp.

I'm writing to you in my capacity as the personal assistant of a client interested in your services. As you may know, I.S is in need of assistance, specifically, your expertise in a matter that concerns both vampires and witches. I am writing to ask whether you would be willing to having a talk. I'll send you this V.I.P invitation to the opening of the new club "Night Pray" downtown Cincinnati will happen tonight.

I do very much hope that you will be able to accept this invitation.

Yours sincerely,

Clarisse Bennet.

"Wow, that was very formal of them. What do you think they want with us?" I asked. Landing on the kitchen counter Jenks laughed .

"I don't know." I frowned. _How in the Turn should I know?_

"Are we going? It's obvious this letter is from a vampire and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go in there on your own." There he was, overprotective as usual, _I love this guy, little guy I mean._

"Agreed" Jenks jaw dropped, he was eyeballing me.

"That's it? No whining, no complaining?" Jenks could not believe he hears, I was actually agreeing with him, I laughed.

"Yeah, Jenks, no whining and no complaining. I want to take a look at that club, I keep hearing good things about it, I'm very curious." I shrugged.

The stuffy air in the car started to make me crinkle my nose. My car could barely crawl for the last 20 minutes. Anxious, I opened the car window and looked through the rear view, only to be disappointed by the long chain of cars, hissing I looked around looking for the next escape. It was nowhere to be found. I could feel the heat from all the cars around rising. I turned on the radio channel, a classic and a favorite of mine and Jenks was on.

"Bon Jovi, You give love a bad name.".

"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darlin'  
You give love a bad name

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through Hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free"

We started singing to pass the time, it was our thing. For the ones looking from the outside of the car, we looked like two weirdoes on crack. I loved doing this, Jenks had the same taste in music I did, we enjoyed this little session, they were fun. The guitar solos were only played by Jenks, mimicked by Jenks, _I'm more of a drums type of girl. I had a band in high cool, we were good too. I was the drummer. Any beat you can think of I can play it. _My last year of high school was kind of traumatic, I never played since then.

Behind me was a cheap red Toyota, its driver in a denim jacket smoking cigarettes. In a shiny Mercedes nearby, the kids in the backseat were making faces. Jenks and I joined them, making faces back at them, they were laughing so hard, until their mother spotted us. The air was hot and redolent with the scent of gas, making me light-headed. Eventually the line moved and I took the exit to downtown to my mother's shop.

I parked across the street from the place. Mom's shop was set between a book shop and record shop. The colorful , glittering window displays of the spell books, potion ingredients were lost to view behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been posted over them.

Inside, barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, belladonna, you name it. Everything had its place, not like my room, stuff everywhere, mom always giving me a bad time about it.

"Hey mom, you look busy. Do you want to reschedule? We can do this another time, if you're busy." I hurried, she was behind the counter with the register open, papers everywhere, she was wearing a light purple dress, cute too. Apparently she had a major order, probably from the College.

"Big client?" I asked grabbing some papers off the floor.

"Yes dear, the College made a big order, charms and some healing potions, I'll be busy for some time." Her eyes never leaving the register.

"I can come back another day." I hurried, a customer was on her way out, I know making those were going to take some time.

"Oh!, Don't worry about that, dear. I took liberty of ordering out. Chinese, I know it's your favorite: Sweet and sour pork." My stomach growled at the sound of it, I loved that.

"What about me?" I laughed at his cry of outrage right in my ear. Mom went to the entrance door and locked it. She turned the sign. The shop was now closed.

"I haven't forgotten about the bravest pixie in all of Cinci. How could I? Mom exclaimed.

"Came dear, let's eat in the back" she hurried, I was already eating. It was a medium sized room, another storage room, behind the barrels a hidden door, in case of emergencies. There was a small table, with 3 chairs. Mom, sometimes used this place for meetings. Above us, a sigil meant to keep outside interferences. I had one just like that in almost every room in my house, doors and windows, you never know when you get jumped. I made sure the shop had them after getting back from the Magisters, mom was mesmerized by the amount of new things I uncovered. I shared some of my supplies with her, mostly some rare herbs.

"And there it is: A sweet apple pie for the bravest warrior." I could swear , Jenks looked like a kid at a candy store when he glanced at that apple pie.

"Hey, don't overdo yourself, we still need to deal with that IS a woman." I warned him. Mom pressed her lips together. She disliked my statement.

"Why are you going to the I.S? Something wrong?" She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness, this thing is so good." I replied with a mouthful, trying to divert the subject of course unsuccessfully.

"Rachel!" she yelled making me choke and Jenks burst into tears of laughter.

"All right, all right don't be so pushy, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" I managed to answer through some effort, with tears in my eyes. Hers didn't quivered, she kept her glare on me, she wanted answers.

"I received a letter from someone in the I.S, a Clarisse Bennet, she wrote that she's in need of assistance, we're meeting her at that new club opening tonight Night Pray, we are VIP guests." I flashed her the invitation, she frowned.

"She's probably a vampire, you know most of their ranks are filled by vampires. Right?" Mom just stood there, studying my reaction, I sighed tiredly.

"Yes, mom, I know. Why do you think I refused to join them when they tried to recruit me out of College?" she nodded, pressing her lips together in a tight line, there was something else there.

"What's wrong, mom? Something on your mind?" she had that concerned look, something, definitely was going on.

"Rachel, the College asked me to come back to teaching." she sounded excited or maybe not.

"Mom, that's great. Many witches can benefit from your knowledge again. I think you've been stuffed in this shop for far too long." I tried to cajole her. Mom stoped teaching at the college to have me, opened the shop and left her true dream behind which is teaching.

"I don't know honey, I have to think about it. What about the shop? I'll probably be so busy the shop will grow dusty." I laughed, always thinking too much. I gave her a big hug.

"You said you've made improvements in the shop? Show me." I asked excited. She caved and we moved around while she was signaling here and there.

"Mom, this place looks great." Alice Morgan's shop, or "Morgan's trinkets and Potions" if you prefer to call it by name, had now a full basement, which is used to store excess stock, and a loft in which many of the esoteric volumes from the Cincinnati College were kept after a mysterious fire had occurred.

The shop itself displayed merchandise on tables, on shelves and racks, and inside glass counters. A room behind the shop was reserved as a training area, for testing the most unstable kind of potions. We went down the stairs, a small room where I usually practiced my hand-to-hand combat and martial arts techniques and tactics was still the same.

It is equipped with a punching bag, a pommel horse, tumbling mats, protective pads, and other paraphernalia and included an armory of various weapons those belonging to my father, Mom never really speaks of him, she often refuses to talk about it. After my tour, we said our goodbyes, Mom had to get back to business and so did I, it was almost 4 o'clock.

I walked out of the well-lit, peaceful, cool air-conditioned comfort of my mom's shop and immediately I was hit by a blast of hot air from the street. Wow, the difference was so great, it was time to get busy. My phone rang. It was Marshall.

"Hey Marshall, what's up?" Jenks had placed himself in my leather jacket upper pocket, he decided it was time for a little nap.

"Hey Rachel, could you come see me at the FIB agency? I think I might have a job for you, they contacted me through the Ministry, I think they want to hire you for a job." From time to time Marshall did work for the Ministry, he often found me some work.

"Sure Marshall, I'm on my way there." I hurried getting back in my car and on my way to the FIB agency.

The "T4 Angel" virus killed a quarter of the human population, revealing the existence of several supernatural races – the vampire, Were, witch, pixy, fairy, elf and more, since the virus affected non-humans only to a small degree. The supernatural beings, called Inderlanders, decided to reveal themselves to humanity, an event called "The Turn", and established themselves in open communities across the world.

As laws and societies are dramatically changed by factors relating to these new sentient species, in the United States all levels of law enforcement break down. Two new organizations, the Inderlander Security service, consisting entirely of non-humans, mostly vampires, and the Federal Inderlander Bureau, consisting primarily of normal humans, replace the former law enforcement agencies at all levels.

A third organization is created, the Ministry of Magic. The Minister of Magic is the government of the magic community. Headed by a Minister for Magic, or Arch-Mage, is responsible for regulating and enforcing laws for the magical community.

The Ministry of Magic was formed as a successor to the earlier Wizards' Council and came into being sometime during the fourteenth century.

Previous disagreements between the Ministry and the I.S lead to its creation. Many wielders of the craft disliked the fact that they were being told what to do by, how to do it, when to do it by the I.S higher ranks, these mostly filled by vampires. An agreement was created that the I.S were to deal with the minor transgressions and the Ministry dealt with the heavier offenses (black magic, blood magic, demonic magic, possessions etc.).

"Hey Jenks, we're here, the FIB building. Are up for this?" I whispered, I felt bad for waking him up. He flew off my pocket and landed on the dashboard. He back at me and smiled.

"Always." The peter pan pose was a regular man, he needs an update.

The Federal Inderlander Bureau is the human-run government organization that exclusively polices crimes perpetrated by humans. Originally it was created because the human individuals in power believed that Inderlanders could not be trusted to police themselves (despite the fact that they had been doing it successfully for ages). Eventually the FIB abandoned this racist view and publicly apologized, however many Inderlanders still hold the view that the FIB is incompetent despite massive leaps in both their technology and their understanding of the Inderlander community.

In the modern age, the FIB competes with the I.S. By keeping extremely detailed records and having immaculate and highly cautious crime scene documentation; they have become masters in the preservation of evidence. Despite this, their inability to perform magic means that the I.S. Has a significant advantage. Sometimes the FIB called upon exterior help to conclude their investigations. Like me.

FIB building was nothing extravagant, a simple building to say the least. It is built in such a manner that nobody will take their eyes from it. It is a ground floor building.

Looking at it we may feel that the building is too small, but as we entered the building we would come to know that it was very spacious. The interior looked so beautiful...floor has been decorated with greenish color marbles and the top part of the building was decorated with palm trees which were made out of cement so it is very beautiful, everything has been arranged properly...the sequence of the rooms is really good...all the rooms were placed where it was suppose to be and so it added to the beauty of the building. The building had gardens all around it and anyone who looks at these gardens would really enjoy the beauty of the nature too because it's in a hilltop and it provided a beautiful view of the city. It was marvelous. I saw people coming in and out of the building, apparently it has been a busy day. Glenn was outside with Marshall they were talking to each other. I approached them, Jenks was on my earring, I could swear he was snoring.

"Hey boys, what's up?" I waved at them.

"Hey, Rachel." They both answered, we got inside, Glenn in front, Marshall by my right side. It was crowded here. A drug bust was the cause of all the mess.

"Wow this place is packed." I said. Glenn smiled at me.

Detective Mathew Glenn is a human and the adopted son of Captain Eden. He worked at the Cincinnati FIB as their Inderlander relations division and often was seeking help and advice from me, as well as helping me accomplish some of my goals. He's the one who gave me the info about that psycho kidnapping those Weres. He was human and crazy for ketchup. We went to a room, a conference room, small, almost claustrophobic. It smelled old. It was me, Marshall and Glenn in the room, someone else joined us a few minutes after we sat down. It was an ex-navy seal and presently captain of the FIB branch. A tall, well build man, no doubt due to his extensive training has a navy seal, yet, gentle in his movements and speech and he was very good at his job. The man stood out. Six foot six, olive suit, brown hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders. He was worth keeping an eye on. However, even his impressive physical qualities were not his most important attributes. He believed in justice regardless of who it is applied to and with whom he must work to achieve it, including witches like me and other Inderlanders. Well that's what Glenn said and I believed on him.

"Miss Morgan, it is nice to meet you at last, I'm Captain Eden.". He extended his hand.

"Captain, this is my partner, Jenks, I was told you need my help with something." I said softly, we all sat down. There was a box with some files inside. Jenks landed on the table. The files had been unfolded, he was looking at some pictures.

"That is correct, Miss Morgan, we have a missing persons case that is raising a lot of questions. We reached a certain point hopping to find the answer but all we found is more questions. It's driving me crazy, actually." he frowned, massaging his forehead with one of his massive hands.

"Were here to help, care to elaborate?" I assured him, I took one of the pictures Jenks was looking at. It was a picture of a child, young too, an eight year old girl.

"Well…" he sighed looking at his hands and then continued.

"… For starters, the kidnappers seem to, always, be a step ahead of us. And second, there are drugs involved. Brimstone." He glared at me, a piercing look. Jenks spoke up.

"They're using the child as leverage? Is there anything special about this kid?" he asked.

"We don't know, we got a lead a few days earlier but when we got there they were already gone. There were traces of brimstone on the clothes we found. They camped there for a while and left in a hurry." His eyes met mine a hint of worry in them.

I sighed, leaning back and rubbing the edge of my four head. They could be anywhere by now.

"They obviously knew you were coming, who else knew about this lead?" I asked, now with my arms crossed. Glenn sighed, he sat up and looked at me.

"There are no moles here, the sorce was good." My question offended him, apparently.

Jenks got in the air, between me and Glenn, pouring pixie dust from under him, he smirked.

"They wouldn't be good moles if anyone knew they were here now, would they?" Jenks was pointing his finger right at Glenn.

Marshall kept it to himself, I still have no idea why he is here."

"Let's all calm down, fighting will not solve this case." Captain Eden raised his strong arms in an appeasing manner he looked at me handed me a file with my report in it. Jenks was now back on my shoulder.

"Why do you have my report?" I said, when Glenn sat back in his chair.

"You were right, there is more. That case you solved about that serial killer. Did you know the body of the were we found had no blood in it? AND NO ORGANS?" I gasped, that was sick. Marshall reacted, he looked as stunned as me.

"This is serious stuff, shouldn't the I.S be handling this?" I muttered. Jenks nodded.

"They should, apparently, they don't care." Captain Eden huffed. I nodded.

"Those clothes you found, I need to take a look at them, maybe I can perform a location spell, I also need the address of the place you found them." I hurried it was almost 8 pm and I need to go home take a shower and meet Clarisse.

"They 're at the evidence looker room, I need to fill in the paper work. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, one more thing, if you manage to collect any sample of blood from the were corpse, anything at all, it might help, I may be able to track it. I will need copies of these files. And how do you plan on paying me?" I folded my arms, Marshall smiled, so did Glenn.

"With a smile and a big hug?" Eden was trying to be funny, I sighed.

"I'll tell you what, next time you need another pair of eyes came to me. And find a better way to pay me. My generosity isn't that rich. I have to pay for Jenks's addictions" Jenks frowned. I smirked.

"Sure, Rachel, we will have everything ready tomorrow." Glenn offered.

I left the FIB building, with a smile on my face, finally some work, gruesome work but work nonetheless. It was night already. I left the building with Marshall, he was quiet, too quiet.

"What's wrong, Marshall? You haven't said a word since I got here?" this silence was odd, not like him. He folded his arms across his black leather jacket and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Rachel." he looked worried, he always looked worried.

"It's going to be ok?" I assured him. "We will find this kid.".

"Sure, Rachel, if anyone can find her it's you, let me know if you do, ok?" he turned around and left.

"He knows something, I can smell it." Jenks hissed. I agreed.

"Yes, he does." I continued. We got home, it was time to prepare and go meet Clarisse.

Clarisse arranged for a limousine to pick us up. Quite fancy, I like this Clarisse already.

"Hurry up, Jenks, the limo is here." Jenks flew in my direction, a path of pixie dust waved behind him.

"Damn, Jenks, you look fine. Planning on scoring some today?" I teased.

He was wearing dark blue silk pants and a white shirt, black shoes, his blond hair was pulled back. A real player. He looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"If I were your father, there is no way in the Turn I would let you go dressed like that." He snorted. _What?_

"What's wrong with my dress?" _What he meant by that? What's wrong with my dress?_

I was wearing a red low cut mini dress with cinched ties on both sides. It was absolutely perfect. The limo door opened, a breath taking woman came out. She was hot, brunette, short hair, green eyes. She was wearing a black cut it out seamless mini dress. WOW. And I thought my dress was good.

"Miss Morgan?" a low voice came out of those lips, followed by a dashing smile.

"Yes?" Was my answer.

"I could not stop overhearing the conversation but, if I may, that dress looks perfect on you." A hint of fang came out of her smile, she was a vamp. I smiled. I could not resist the urge to stick my tongue out at Jenks, he huffed. We got inside. It was a lustrous limo, I swear an entire football team could be fitted there. I sat at her left. I had to break the ice, that smile looked too dangerous.

"So, you must be Clarisse." I asked she smiled.

"I am and you are Rachel Morgan. It's nice to finally meet you." She extended her hand. The contact was brief, enough. It was just me, Jenks, her and the driver.

"Nice to meet you too, so, a letter? Really?" What's with the formality?" I had to ask.

"It's a courtesy, I know you've been avoiding contact with us since we tried to recruit you from the College, may I ask why?" She eyed me from under her beautiful eyelashes.

"I'm not keen on long term relationships. They bore me" I chuckled which made her smirk showing a bit of fang. We hold each other's gaze for a while, she was trying to glamour me. Man she's in for a surprise. I leaned closer to her a smirk on my face. She licked her lips, she was enjoying this little game.

"You're going to have to do better than that. Glamour or aura, or whatever you want to call it, it won't work on me." I leaned back, she eyed me for a few seconds. She reached for two glasses of champagne and offered me one, I smirked.

"Getting me drunk won't work either." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry Miss Morgan, a toast, to new beginnings." We raised our glasses, Jenks was flying around the limo muttering "OMG, OMG" all over the place. He really liked the limo.

The limo had stopped , we reached our destination. The door opened, I could hear the music blaring as I stood outside of the limo. It's freezing outside, but I am close to the front door. There was a huge line, I wrapped my arms around myself and move forward. There were two guys at the entrance. _Probably Security_. We had no problem getting in. Clarisse wrapped her arm around mine and we entered together, once we're in; my eyes had to adjust to the darkness. There were multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they were not bright enough to reach beyond that. It's very crowded tonight.

"Wow, this place is nice." I loved the beat, Jenks was on my shoulder, it was hard to communicate, the sound was loud. Clarisse came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Follow me." I complied.

We took the stairs up, the VIP area of the club, another check point. Clarisse signaled the guy that we were with her. It was calmer, I mean, there weren't that many people here, it had a balcony with booths to sit and chill, the view of the dance floor was amazing. Strobe lights, blaring bass that makes the room shake, dancing bodies tangled together, neon signs aligning the walls, a high ceiling with awesome lights hanging from it, a long lit up bar.

We sat down. A predatory look on Clarisse's face lit up like a lightning bolt. Jenks stiffened.

"Let's talk business. I can't wait to test that dance floor." I told her honestly. She smiled slyly. I glanced at Jenks.

"Of course, Miss Morgan I won't keep you long." She stiffened, I signaled Jenks he flew off. It was our signal, he was going to check the room. I got the feeling we are not alone here_. And I don't mean the people we have with us here, after all, this was a vampire club._

Jenks came back he gave me a look that confirmed my suspicions.

Clarisse's glare hasn't left me since Jenks left I gave her a mean look. She stared at me curiously.

"When were you gonna tell me there was someone else in here with us?" she leaned back in her chair, smirking dangerously.

"I don't know what you mean, there are a lot of people here with us." she answered trying to look coy.

"If that's how you want to play it." I sat up, turned my back at her and made my way to the stairs. She called me back.

"Wait." she gave the people around us a stare, I could swear, they fled like roaches out of the room. She stared at me, a loud chuckle came out of the darkest corner of the room. I turned to it. It was a male figure. Jenks got in battle mode. He got himself between me and them.

"Calm down, Master pixie, we are all friends here." he raised his hands up in an appeasing manner. This man whoever he was , was no ordinary vampire, my instincts were tingling. He had to be a master vamp.

_Master Vampires are old, powerful vampires that have incredible supernatural abilities. Some can call animals to protect them, others can feed off of heightened emotion, some can decompose and recompose their bodies at will, some can fly, some can cause damage from afar, some can establish a powerful bond between themselves and a 'human servant', and others have unique powers they have worked on over the centuries that equally surpass those normal vampires. All of them are forces to be reckoned with who can 'bring over' humans and create new vampires far more successfully than non-master vampires can. If an attempt to bring someone over fails and doesn't just make a corpse, the human will return to the living as a Revenant vampire. The Revenant thinks of nothing but violence. Nothing can slow them down, not even holy objects backed by faith (unless destroyed by them). Masters are usually quite careful in that they very rarely create a Revenant, and certainly not by choice._ My memories of the important things were functioning properly, I reminded myself of the things important about this man in front of us.

"That remains to be seen." was Jenks response

"Then allow me to make amends." the vampire offered, looking quite sincere, almost human, a dangerous skill.

"My name is Rynn Cornell and I'm terribly sorry, for what just happened. Please accept my apologies." He extended his hand to me. I took it. It was cold and lean, my eyes never left his beautiful blue eyes and a killer smile, not to mention a suit, that I can bet my own ass, it costs more than my car. He was trying to be-spell me.

"Your friend here already tried that. It won't work on me." I flashed him a smirk he chuckled releasing my hand but not my eyes, he gave me an "oh" look, Clarisse was seated in her chair she also smirked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Morgan, I just had to see for myself. It's not every day that you can meet someone like… well, like you. May I ask how you do it? Is it a spell?" there's that smile again.

"No, it's not a spell. It just doesn't work on me, maybe I'm special or maybe you're not as good as you think." I teased, Jenks had landed on my shoulder. Clarisse got up and approached me her eyes piercing black, Rynn forced an incredulous smile at my boldness. Teasing a vamp was dangerous and I liked it.

"Maybe I should try a little harder." she threatened flashing her fangs at me smiling, Rynn put his hand on her shoulder and she complied.

"I believe you called me here to talk business, so, what are we waiting for?" L_et's get down to business. As much fun as this was turning to be, we were here for another reason and I couldn't postpone it for long, I really wanted to check the club._

We sat down, I started the conversation.

"So, mister Cormel, why are you in need of our services? There are a ton of great agents at the I.S that you could request and yet you called for me. Why?"

"Right to the point, I like that. I must say Miss Morgan you came very highly recommended, previous exploits of yours left quite a mark." He looked impressed

"Well a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." I shrugged my shoulders

"Yeah, Rachel, quite impressive" Jenks interrupted annoyed at the mind games, he gave me a mean look.

"You know, Mister Cormel, you are going to have to convince me and my partner to accept the proposition 'cause we are not interested in working for the I.S."

"Please call me Rynn and you won't be working for the I.S." he offered. _Not working for the I.S?_

"If you accept this will be a personal favor to me." he handed me a file almost has thick as my arm.

"What is this?" I asked surprised.

Within, there was my report on the incident a few weeks before about the kidnappings, there were pictures I've seen before, autopsy reports, x-rays.

"The report you filed about those Weres. There is more to this than makes the eye and I want you to find out what it is." There was a serious look on his face. _Funny, the FIB Captain said the same thing. Why aren't they working together?_

"Shouldn't this be a concern of the master vamp of Cincinnati?" I was confused, Rynn was not the master vamp of Cinncy, Piscary was.

"It should be, the thing is, we believe he is involved, well, I do, it's the little things that don't add up." I was still confused and he noticed.

"Do you have evidence?" this was a delicate matter, he sighed.

"That's the problem, every time we manage to gather some, it disappears." he looked frustrated.

"An inside job perhaps?" Jenks muttered.

"It's a possibility, you see now why we need outside hands on this?" I looked at Jenks he was looking at me attentively. I could feel his concern. Rynn walked towards the balcony.

"You see, Miss Morgan, as a council member my hands are tied, I cannot make a move without evidence and Piscary knows that. I may own the state of Ohio but right now I have nothing." Never turning his back he continued.

"Do this for me, Miss Morgan and I guarantee you won't regret it, you'll be doing the vampire community a favor by putting down Piscary, this may look like a petty rivalry between two master vamps but it's more than that. I have built this community, I helped vampires to prosper, I made us be more that hungry archaic animals."

"You own the state?" Jenks frowned and I gasped.

"Yes, Master pixie, I do." Rynn gave Jenks one of his shinny smiles.

Master Vampires were senior Vampires or Vampire elders with greater knowledge, authority, experience, and power than most of their kind. Vampires who were under the control of a Master Vampire are bound to obey him/her.

There was a vampire in most major cities of the world that is known as the Master of the City. This vampire is in charge of the other vampires in the city or region, not unlike the leader of a pack of Weres. Other vampires within the area must report to the Master vamp or risk being killed outright, in order to maintain the peace (So a wandering upstart vampire couldn't make the master of that area look bad). The Master of the City usually had another vampire officers that obey him/her directly, often biding their time in a political fashion. Of course, traditionally the only way to become Master of the City is to kill the current master of the city. Even if a non-master vampire killed him/her, they had the rights to the office (although it'd be sitting on a very shaky throne). It was generally accepted that if a non-vampire kills him/her, gets first claim. If the vampire master vanished or is killed with no known killer, the office goes to whoever first claims it as their own.

Also much like the leader of a pack of Weres, it was entirely up to the current city vampire master to decide what practices were allowed or not allowed. The one law was that whatever the master vamp said is law, it is law (up until the master vamp is killed for their dumb laws).

On the other hand, there were the council members, vampire council members. Those were the master vampire owners of each state or states. Like Rynn, there were other 4 council members, each with a vast territory or a group of them. Technically, Rynn, possessed domain over the state, within the state he had his lieutenants, those lieutenants were placed over the bigger cities to control them and those lieutenants had their own hierarchy also.

"Oh I see, you don't want to give him a chance to go directly against you, to take possession of more territory. He's getting greedy." I reached my own conclusion, actually it wasn't that hard.

"Precisely, he can use this opportunity to expand himself, he had always been a greedy bastard and resourceful too." Rynn disliked him a lot, Clarisse hadn't said a word since this conversation began, she simply just stood there, her gaze never leaving me.  
I sighed. This was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Rynn, I think this goes way out of my capabilities, you need a super spy, that's what you need." he folded his arms.

"You want me to play double agent for you. I know nothing about this Piscary except he has a restaurant near the docks." I said quietly.

"You haven't read the papers lately, have you?" this time the comment came from Clarisse.

"I prefer books." I shrugged.

"Would you consider it if a witch were involved?" I did not like his tone.

"It has nothing to do with that, it's just…" I sighed.

"You'll have a backup, if that's your concern, Clarisse will be here if you need anything." he said softly.

"I will." Clarisse smiled mischievously.

"My mother is going to kill me." I muttered, Rynn laughed.

"You're considering it? Good. One more thing, it will be easy things up if you get close to his protege: Ivy Tamwood. She's an agent at the I.S, the top agent nowadays to be exact." He handed me a copy of her file, she was quite impressive, one hell of a resume and a babe too: An Asian beauty, quite exotic_. I like Asian, I mean the food of course._

"Great, another vampire out for my throat." I muttered annoyed Jenks chuckled, they all did.

"Relax, Miss Morgan with your ability to nullify vampire innuendo I'm sure you'll be fine." he cajoled me but I noticed he was teasing me.

"So how do I approach this? I can't just come near her and start asking about her master, if I start asking questions I'm sure her or him will notice my true intentions." I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Of course, Miss Morgan, Clarisse will give you all the details, in the meanwhile I will have to leave I'm needed elsewhere." he came close to me took my hand and kissed it and with that he vanished. I looked at Clarisse, she hadn't moved an inch since the beginning of the conversation.

"His he always this archaic? That was so last century." I teased.

"He's a gentleman" she offered.

"So, I guess I'll be working under you from now on." I teased never leaving her stunned gaze, she leaned closer.

"I guess you are." I nodded smirking, she handed me another file.

"You'll be working on that case, it began as a simple drug bust, Brimstone, but it escalated into something more, the drug dealers kidnapped someone, we believe it's a small child, we are not sure. You need to get the child to safety first before taking down the drug dealers. You'll be working with Miss Tamwood on this one."

"Why have these dealers been so hard to capture and why aren't you working with the FIB to work this case?" _I don't understand this._

"We have our own methods and I know you're working with them on the same case so go on from there." _WHAT? Go on from there? Is she serious?_ I sighed.

"What? What do you mean, go on from there?" I frowned.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Jenks flew up in the air gasping incredulously, I sighed.

"Jenks, that kid needs our help, the other matter, I'm still considering it." Jenks seemed to ease his frustration and landed back on my shoulder.

"To answer your question, they somehow know how to elude us." Clarisse was irritated.

"Another mole!" I gasped.

"Find out, you'll approach Ivy as a temporary contract. Here are your credentials." I felt offended.

"I have my own credentials, thank you very much." I hissed and she smiled.

"Try to stay below the radar, oh and speaking of radar, take this phone, use it only to report on, nothing more_." Geez, relax woman_. I took the phone and put it in my purse.

"Ok, I get it, don't be so pushy, boss" I couldn't help it, she chuckled, she took her cell phone and called someone. I looked at my watch it was almost 1 am. It's time for some shaking.

"Came to see me at the I.S tomorrow, you'll be formally recognized as a Ministry contract, you are to use that cover to approach Ivy Tamwood, after that it's up to you."

"I'm off to the dance floor, enjoy this party a little." I waved her a goodbye and left with Jenks.

"Have fun." she smirked, she wasn't talking about the party, I knew it for sure.

As I made my way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies pressed and rubbed up against me. I didn't mind though, it's the fastest way across the room. I felt their eyes on me as I passed. I always felt a little out of place in places like these. After I downed a drink or two, I grabbed a few complimentary glow stick jewelry and headed for the dance floor. In a matter of minutes, I was sweating, but it felt so good. _Like I am releasing the day's stress._ My body moved to the rhythm of the music. It was a slow moving beat. I chuckled wryly to myself at that thought.

Bright spots of light signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage of the crowd, while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness. "How many of these people had I met before? How many would make love tonight? How many would die tonight?" I wondered, there was a certain darkness about this place and it was quite alluring. I felt drawn to it, free. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my waist and then jumped at the sensation. Turning quickly, my eyes locked with someone and there were no words that could sum up the intense wave of emotion as looked at this woman. Her hands never falling from my hips and my skin bristled at the touch. The small hairs on my arms raised, despite the heat. It was a vision. It was her. Ivy Tamwood was here. My heart beat raised, she smiled showing me a flash of fang. I smirked.

"Do you want to dance?" a low husky purr came out of those lustrous lips, I nodded and allowed her to lead as we began dancing in earnest. I lost awareness of the crowd around us I couldn't stop feeling drawn into her, our bodies pressed against each other, moving against each other. I just let myself go, just savoring the moment, rubbing, moving. She was truly a beauty_. Tall dark and mean, my type of woman._

A delicious shiver of anticipation rolled through me as she pressed herself against me. We were sharing a very intimate position. I was no longer in control of my body, the music was. I slid my arms around the vampire's neck, she revealed a beautiful smile, a lustrous smile. There was no sign of Jenks, weird but I'm glad, there is no way I'm sharing tonight. _We must have danced for hours, 'cause I lost track of time, damn I'm so screwed, tomorrow I have to rise early. To the Turn with it. I'm enjoying this too much._ Ivy's eyes were a deep brown and for a second I found myself lost in them, her embrace was tight around my waist. A throaty sound was waving across her throat. She was purring, literally.

"Are you purring?" I asked.

"Yes, does it bother you?" she answered.

"No, I like it. You sound like a wild cat, a panther. I think it's cute." Ivy let out a small chuckle.

"Drink?" she purred, her throaty low purr reached me like silk. She was smiling.

"Sure, why not?" she took my hand and I followed her to the bar, she signaled the barman, he came bearing drinks.

"So who do I owe the pleasure?" she asked smirking.

"Rachel Morgan. You?" I smirked back.

"Ivy Tamwood." She handed me the drink, vodka tonic.

She was wearing a sexy one sleeve mini dress, black, it looked amazing, with her long straight black hair, long legs. She was a true goddess. We spent the rest of the night flirting with each other, mind games back and forth. I was enjoying it a lot until Jenks flew in, right in the middle of us.

"Hey Rache, do you know what time it is? We have to work tomorrow in case you forgot." I hissed I hated being interrupted. Ivy felt my annoyed look and asked for another drink.

"Not now Jenks, I'm busy." I waved I'm off. He smirked and looked at Ivy.

"A pixie?" she asked. It's not common to hang out with a pixie or work with one but Jenks was quite special, excellent with surveillance jobs and besides, he was my friend.

"I know he can be annoying, but he's right. I should go." I hated to agree with Jenks but it was almost 4 am and I had to meet Clarisse and Captain Eden in a few hours.

"I understand." she sat up and approached me.

"It was lovely to meet you, Rachel Morgan, I just hope we meet again soon." She got closer to me and kissed my cheek, I could smell her perfume. She smelled of jasmine. I brought my hand up to her face and stroked her cheek lightly.

"I hope so too, panther." I gave her a wink and left with Jenks. The club was still packed with people. We took a cab and went home.

* * *

**NOON**

I woke up at the annoying sound of wing, wings clapping.

"RACHELLLLLL" Jenks was buzzing in my ear. _I'm so going to murder him._

"SHHUUUUT UPPPPP" I pulled the sheets up, maybe, he'd go away.

"Wake up, witch, we have work to do." Jenks grabbed the covers and tried to pull them off me.

"Damn it, bug , I'm so going to kill you." Jenks chuckled has I jumped out of bed and chased him off the bedroom.

"You'll have to catch me first and you're too slow, Miss flirty pants." He flew off the kitchen window_. Damn it_. I looked at my watch it was almost 1 pm, it was time to head to the FIB and then to the IS.

After a fast breakfast, I put my clothes on and went to the FIB. I collected the files and a small sample of blood from the corpse of the Were. I just hoped to be able to perform a tracking spell with that little amount of blood, if not, maybe the location where the crime had happened could help. After half an hour of chatter with some of the FIB agents I went to the IS.

The I.S Headquarters was a well structured building, four stories tall. It was located in the central part of town. There are many people walking on both sides of the street. It is about 2 in the afternoon and many office-workers are out for their lunch break. So I see these smartly dressed men and women hurrying towards the eating places further down the street.  
Near the crossing is a supermarket. A beggar was sitting down on the steps, arms outstretched, eyes leading for alms. I dropped a dollar into his unwashed palm. He also stank of cheap liquor. We reached our destination.

I approached the reception desk, behind it, a middle aged woman was sitting on the chair.  
She was apparently at her mid forties, brunette, beautiful green eyes. She was on the phone. She smiled at me.

"Just a second, dear." she waved at me and I nodded.

"Sure, no problem." I signaled Jenks to look around the place. There was a coffee machine nearby, I approached it, as I was pouring myself a cup, someone approaches from behind me.

"Excuse me." it was a male voice, I turned around and my second sight instinctively turns itself on, an ability I managed to deepen in my trainings with the Magisters, I faced what it seemed to be a vampire thrall. A tall and well figured black man stood before me with a smile on his face. Thralls were humans bitten by elder vampires, also called master vampires. Thralls or ghouls were servants bound by blood to do the masters will. Some of these servants inherit power from the master, they were faster and stronger than humans but still they were referred has low blood by other vampires.

"Yes, can I help you" _What now? Jenks were the turn are you?_

"You're Rachel Morgan, are you not? The contact from the Magistry?" _What's with the curiosity? I have a bad feeling about this dude…._

"And you are?" _I don't like this_.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Denon, I'm an I.S supervisor. We've been trying to contact you for a while." _Like hell I'm working for you._

"I'm a busy girl and I already have a job." I replied.

"Miss Morgan? Clarisse will see you, up the stairs then down the hall second door on the right." the receptionist said with a smile, I approached her.

"Do you need my ID?" I asked her.

"NO, dear, I was informed you'd be coming today, I already called Clarisse she's expecting you." And then she continued.

"It's good to have someone from the Ministry, the witches here are so... Uptight." she smiled, I chuckled.

"Don't count me out yet." I smiled back.

"I'll escort you, this way please" Denon offered, I followed him, up the stairs and down the small corridor, before we reached the door, it said Head of Internal Affairs Clarisse Bennet, he spoke leaning closer to me.

"I'm looking forward to be working with you, Miss Morgan." He got too close. The stench of cheap aftershave was revolting.

"Keep telling yourself that." I frowned at him and apparently he enjoyed it. He tried to get closer. He was invading my personal space and I hated that so I released a burst of energy that made him step back almost 5 feet, looking mesmerized at me. My eyes must have been the glowing red 'cause I was pissed. Some of the workers came out of their offices to see what was the fuss all about. But I made a promise that I would not lose my head, not in my current new position. So I threw him a smile, a warning not to mess with me. Jenks came flying through the hallway fuming his wings were bright red. He put himself between me and Denon. He's so cute when he is angry. The door to my right opened.

"I believe this conversation is over." it was Clarisse, she was standing by the door with a look in her eyes that could pierce right through you. Her eyes were black, I could tell that she was using her aura on him, he didn't say a word. He left with an angry look at both of us.

"Please come in, I'm so sorry about this. Are you alright? Do you need something?" a concerned look on her face appeared. _God damn she's beautiful._

"Yeah, Rache, are you ok? Damn I can't leave you alone for one sec that you get yourself in trouble immediately." Jenks was flying around pissed and concerned.

"I'm good, don't worry about me I can take care of myself." I waved them off. I got inside, It was a simple office, nothing extravagant, she closed the door behind us.

"You just can't help yourself, Miss Morgan, can you?" she said laughing.

"He started it." I said has I pulled a chair to sit on. Jenks was by the window.

"I think Rache here feels the need to show how badass she is, she likes being on top, all the time." He teased, pixie dust drifting from under him. I gave him a mean look all he did was smile.

"Miss Morgan, here is your badge, the files, you have the phone with you right?" she asked giving me the look.

"Yes, yes I have the phone, now I have the badge and the files. Can I go now?" her eyebrows went high.

"Can I go now, boss?" I knew she preferred that last one, cause she wouldn't be smiling at me as if she didn't.

"That's better, see, you can if you try." She chuckled, Jenks hissed.

"Would you two stop with the flirting, it's making me sick." the pixie exclaimed.

"One more thing, let me introduce you to your new partner." I stiffened.

"Wow, Wow, Wow, I work alone, I mean with Jenks." I hurried, she sat back in her chair and pressed a button on her chair.

"Yes." Was the voice on the other side of the line.

"Send her in." Clarisse gave me a smirk, a chilling one. The door opened.

"You called?" it was a low soft, silky purr, a purr I had familiarized with the night before. It was her, my panther.

"Yes, Ivy, I did, came in, close the door." Clarisse ordered.

Ivy did has she told her and approached us, my back was still facing her.

"Ivy, this is Rachel Morgan and her partner Jenks, she's our contract from the Ministry, she's here to assist us with the Brimstone case. She will be your partner for the time being." The second my eyes meet her my thoughts went right back to the night before, the image of our bodies pressed together was still clear in my head.

She was wearing leathers, presumably, what she feels comfortable working with.  
Practical too I'm sure. It soothed her quite nicely. We shook hands. What a beautiful smile.

"Rachel." she nodded.

"Panther." I smirked.

"This will be interesting" I heard Clarisse mutter. Jenks introduced himself also.

"Hey, vamp, I'm Jenks, Rachel's partner and stay away from her throat or else." He was close to her with his little finger pointing at her. She chuckled.

"Calm down the insect, we're cool. I wouldn't dream of it." She looked at me and winked.

Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of an assignment.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

LATER...


	4. Chapter 3

**A disclaimer: Kim Harrison owns the series the hollows and its characters. I'm just using some of them t****o tell my version of the story.**  
**After finishing reading pale demon I got so pissed off that I decided that I wanted to make my story.**

**NOTES: I'VE STARTED THIS STORY FROM SCRATCH SO I CAN'T PLACE IT BEFORE OR AFTER ANY OF THE BOOKS. **  
**I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I KEPT SOME THINGS CHANGED ANOTHER LIKE: NO ROSEWOOD SYNDROME FOR **  
**RACHEL. SHE'S NOT WITH THE I.S AND OTHER STUFF.**  
**ENJOY.**

**I'd like to thank agmartin40 and MKthrall for all the help.**

**Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jenks and I exited the I.S building, making our way to the car. Ivy walked along with us, she agreed taking my car would be better.

"That little display of yours with Denon, was quite entertaining." A soft chuckle left her lips.

"You saw that?" she folded her arms amused_. Way to go Rachel, your very first day at school and you're the first to start trouble._

"The whole floor saw it and I must say Rachel, you probably have a fan club by now." She teased.

"I do not, but I'll tell you what I might have… and it's a note to the Arch-mage saying I'm not fit for the job." _I won't even get paid for it. This is just great._

"Probably, it was nice meeting you, I'll tell Clarisse you said hi." Ivy was enjoying this little game, I was worried. _What if I screw up my primary mission? I need to at least look concerned._

"Hey, he started it, I hate being cornered, besides, his hideous choice of a cologne was revolting. I prefer smooth aromas". _Like yours._

She laughed and continued walking in front of me, swaying those sensuous hips . I guess she noticed my instant, but innocent stare because she looked back at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I could see an amused grin on her face but she didn't ask anything else.

"No, nothing, I'm good."Jenks and Ivy noticed my nervousness and yet she made no comment about it, Jenks on the other hand, chuckled. _Damn insect._

"You were watching her with great interest. In fact, I dare say you were enraptured_." I hate him when he says more than two words, a whole sentence it's just pushing it._

"She's the lead investigator, I'm just looking to her for guidance." I answered trying not to sound guilty.

"Oh I see… And what guidance did you find in those swaying hips… Hmmm?" _CRAP. _He was smirking, he totally caught me off guard.

"I - was- I mean - We were-NO-NO-No- I wasn't looking at her- hind- quarters." I was starting to stutter, shit I was in trouble.

"Certainly!" What a smug bug, I definitely need to start backing up my threats he's crossing the line.

"I gazed, maybe glanced in that direction. But I wasn't staring or seeing anything really!" Man I was babbling, again.

"Of course" There's that smile again.

"I hate you soooo much." I was so flushed, he caught me, staring. Jenks was laughing so hard. I really want to hit him.

"Shut up." I passed them and made my way into the car. When I realized they were not following me I turned, Jenks was still laughing. I hope he chokes. And ivy she was talking with someone.

"Well, are you coming or what? We have work to do. Hurry up." I yelled at them both and got inside the car. Jenks was the first one in the car, after me of course. Ivy was next. I started the engine.

"You can stare all you want Rachel, I don't mind" once inside she leaned in closer to me, her voice sending a delicious shiver down my spine, she smirked noticing my reaction, I licked my lips, she continued.

"You heard that?" the shock in my tone made her smile. _Of course she heard that she's a vamp._

"I don't remember you being this shy last night." She chuckled.

"Well, last night we weren't working together, today we are, besides." I leaned closer and caressed her hand with my index finger.

"… It would be unprofessional." The beautiful cinnamon color in her irises was getting thinner and thinner, her lips parted into a marvelous smirk, she sat back in her seat, I started the engine. _My stomach is doing summersaults before the blatant sensuality of her whole attitude, this vamp knew the effects she could cause in anyone, and she was taking advantage, or measuring my resistance to her charm. Double damn, Resistance is futile as a Borg would say._

"You're playing hard to get huh? Ok. One more thing…. You look cute when you pout" I smirked, I wanted nothing more than feeling the softness of those lips but good things came to those who wait.

"Nice ride. You have good taste. This is a 1969 Camaro right? 396 Engine , super sport, 8 cylinders, something like that? _Is she flirting with me or what?_

"So where are we going first?" she kept the smile on her lips, trying to dismiss her previous comment. _Damn._

We had two places to go, first the warehouse, in the industrial area near the train rails and then we were meeting Steve. I needed to know if he remembers anything else from that night.

"We should go first to the warehouse, I have this moonstone I want to try but we need to be there before dusk, I need to perform the ritual before the moon sets, its full moon tonight its perfect to try this baby out." I showed her the stone, It was cold to the touch.

"So you think you'll be able to find anything? You know the FIB crime examiners were already there, I don't think they left anything behind." She was showing interest in my methods, using a moonstone, was not common but maybe I would find something left unseen.

"Yeah, the moonstone will give me a chance to cheat a little." She looked at me like I was an alien, I chuckled.

"It's like this panther, the reflection of the moon projected into the stone will create a light that I can direct towards the crime scene. This light works like a UV light, kinda, actually if the ritual is performed right it can even work as a memory. We may be able to witness what happened, if we're lucky. It depends on a lot of factors." She gave me the "Oh" look.

"That's very handy, I'm not sure I've heard of that technique before. Is it registered by the Ministry?" _Oh crap!_

"No, I don't know. Enchantment and stone lore is a rare art, you know, and finding the right stones to perform certain rituals and incantations are scarce, the ores are rare_." I hope she buys it. It's true tough._

"Hum." was her answer. _Vampires can't smell lies. Right?_

"Don't take the highway it's crowded at this hour." She muttered.

"Hey would you turn on the radio or what?" Jenks cut in. I owe him some honey.

"Ha, I taught you'd never ask." I turned on the radio, we were on the highway, it was faster this way. _Faster? Yeah right.._ The traffic was so slow that I almost had to stop. _Twice in one day? We must be cursed!_

"By the Turn, another bloody line?" Jenks appeared outraged, he was waving around glowing red.

"I warned you." Ivy shrugged, I gave her a mean look, she blew me a kiss.

"That's it! I'm changing the channel" Jenks flew into the radio messing around with the buttons.

"Hey watch it, do you even know what you're doing?" I was pissed, he was messing with my radio.

"No one but the driver touches the radio, got it?" I threatened but it was in vain cause that insect kept going with the buttons.

"Oh my god I love this song! Came on, panther, sing it with me." Opposites Attract was on. Awesome.

"No, I don't think so." Ivy waved me off. _WHAT THE F#$%&_

"Oh come on, I'll even let you be the cat." _I gotta try right?_

"Not gonna happen." _Again with the negativity._

"You don't know how long we're going to stay in this line. You might as well enjoy it." I gave her my best puss in boots impersonation, I even waved my eyelashes.

"And who's fault is that?" she was raising an eyebrow at me. _God that looked so sexy._

"Pretty please" I tried again. She leaned closer to me smirking, I honestly thought she was going to kiss me.

"We come together…. Now your turn, come on."

"… And you know… it ain't fiction… COME ON!"

"NO" Damn she just broke my heart.

"Fine be like that. Jenks?" he sat at the steering wheel waving his head up and down, we still hadn't moved an inch at this accursed line.

"And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
Cuz opposites attract

Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed  
And he steals the covers

She likes it neat  
And he makes a mess  
I take it easy  
Baby I get obsessed  
She's got the money  
And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes  
And I like to smoke"

I could swear I heard Ivy mutter "by the blood", she was annoyed, it was funny. This time it was my turn to blow her a kiss all she did was roll her eyes at me. We were rudely interrupted the sound of horns. The line was moving._ Finally._

We reached our destination, it was an abandoned train rail at the outskirts of town. It was more like a ghost rail if you ask me. The warehouse was abandoned, it was a canning factory for tomatoes, but after the appearance of the T4 ANGEL virus most tomato canning factories shut down.

It was almost dark, I needed to prepare the ritual ground, I parked at the back of the warehouse. A strange feeling ran through me, I could swear I heard a voice in my head. Ivy and Jenks heard me gasp.

"Rache, what's wrong?" Jenks landed on my shoulder.

"I don't know Jenks, it's just… It's nothing, I'm fine, let's go, we only have an hour and a half to perform the ritual." I tried to dismiss them but they knew better.

"Tinks's a fairy whore, this place stinks….." Jenks was right, there was something very wrong about this place.

"Panther, do you smell anything? … Anything odd? Out of place?" maybe with Ivy's sense of smell she could pick up something.

"No Rachel, the place does smell bad, but other than that…. It's just the natural aroma of rust and sewers…. Nothing more." _Damn I know there's something more I just know it._

"Jenks, take the higher ground, see if you can spot anything" Jenks flew off, it was beginning to darken, there wasn't much light in this place, a trap would catch us off guard.

"Let's check the inside of the warehouse." Ivy took the lead, the warehouse was big and old, dilapidated. The distinctive odor of rats and rusty nails filled the room as we stepped inside the warehouse, ever so cautiously, to the other end of the room we saw an elevator.

There was an extra floor up, in case we decided to take it. There was nothing of importance on it, but i received an eerie feeling from looking at it, a shudder and a chill that went from my feet up to my head, I turned around and pressed the barely intact button to call for the elevator.  
I saw a mahogany handrail that was ripped out at one end, and the doors were covered in rust. _There's no chance in hell I'm getting on it._

This warehouse looks like one of those places used in horror movies, a dark and gray place where every floor board creeks with the voice of a hundred tortured souls and the shadows devour even the brightest light. _CREEPY._ There were still empty cans of tomatoes on the floor, the machines were still here too.

The I.S showed little to no interest in this investigation, which by the way, pissed me off quite a bit. I headed to the center of the warehouse, Ivy was looking around, she looked very professional, I guess she knew what she was doing.

"The report mentions very little blood was found in the corpse of the Were, do you think you can track him?" Ivy sounded doubtful, I was too but I had to try.

"I hope so, the problem is I doubt these few drops will be enough." Maybe I'll be more lucky with the clothes. Jenks flew back inside the warehouse.

"So, did you find anything?" I certainly could feel the negative energy in this place.

"There's a path behind the warehouse leading to an abandoned house to the west, the doors and windows are sealed" he was circling us and landed on my shoulder.

"Hmm, we should check it out" Ivy offered, I nodded.

I started performing the tracking spell by drawing a sigil on the floor. I had with me a special piece of chalk. It was time to use it. I put the bowl in the middle of the sigil, within the bowl i put three pieces of myrrh, the moonstone and the small sample of blood. An incantation followed.

"Zod ah mah rah na ee es lah gee roh sah"

The bowl gave off a faint smoke after it located the target, I took the moonstone into my hands and waited, the full moon had settled. Unlike other tracking spells, this one provided the location only to the caster in a discreet way, as there were no maps or any other visual indicator that was observed. I received the location of the target through a vision. It started slow and almost innocent and then it turned painful.

"Ahhhhh! My head!" I gasped, Ivy moved to my side at vamp speed.

"What's wrong Rachel?" she asked concerned holding me against her.

"My god, Ivy… that was horrible." I gasped, my head ached, the pain was fading but not the images planted in my brain.

"What did you see?" she help get up, the moonstone was on the floor, completely shattered. I took the pieces of broken moonstone back into the bowl and started grinding the pieces together, moonstone dust works too.

The same feeling I had after I got out of the car early took over me, I started moving against my will.

"Hey witch were are you going" Jenks shouted. I started going the wrong direction, to be more accurate, I was heading outside it was already dark there wasn't much light outside. Jenks stopped in front of me waving around my eyesight but it was no use.

"Jenks wait, let her go" Ivy Tamwood said interested in the development of things. I kept going out back. Ivy and Jenks followed, I wanted to say something but I couldn't cause my body wasn't my own.

"Ivy, she's heading to the abandoned house I saw west of here, do you think this is part of the spell?" Jenks asked unsure of this. Ivy shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what to expect either.

"How should I know, she's the witch, I'm just the vampire here. Isn't magic your cup of tea as well?" Ivy dared to the bug.

"Yeah , but… just because I have the magic it doesn't mean I know everything about it. Witch magic and pixie magic are different, both born from nature but different." He shrugged.

I walked for a few minutes, the house was on the opposite side of the road, hidden from sight. We were in front of the abandoned house, there was for sure bad energy here, I could feel it in my bones. My body took, a hand full of the grinded moonstone dust out of the bowl I had with me and spread it in front of the house, mostly on the porch and the front door. The revelation was a surprise.

"By the blood, is that blood? No pun intended" I heard Ivy gasp. There was blood drops on the porch and door handle.

"Way to go witch, we should call the FIB here, get a team to examine the house" Jenks shouted exited.

"Yeah, I get the feeling there's a lot more blood from that one came. Wait. WHAT?" Ivy spat obviously not happy about it.

"You heard me, vampire, the FIB should be here first they hired us." Jenks was waving his little finger at her and then continued.

"It's not like the IS give a fairy fart ass about anything other than their precious vamps" Ivy growled, Jenks got in battle mode and I blasted the entrance door to the house.

"Tink's G string Rachel, what the hell did you did that for?" No response. Another hand full of moonstone dust towards the inside of the house, a nice smooth breeze of wind took it inside.

"Find me underneath the shell of corpses." was all I could say before falling to the ground.

* * *

**2 Days later**

My head was buzzing, I felt like a train ran me over and the ongoing noise around me didn't help either.

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up" it was Jenks he stopped in front of my nose pouring pixie dust right into my nostrils making me sneeze a couple of times.

"Damn Jenks, why don't you just feed me the pixie dust" Another sneeze.

I tried to get up but the second I sat on the bed I felt my head spinning.

"Oh poor witch , she can't handle a little dust?" he was torturing me. With all the venom I was spitting at him I didn't notice Ivy was here.

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare back there. Are you ok?" she didn't maintain eye contact, she was obviously nervous around me. _I wonder why._

"Hey, panther, yes I'm ok. What happened, where am I?" I sat back down, I noticed I was not in my bed cause my bed is much fluffier that this crap.

"You're at the hospital, we brought you here after the… Rachel you don't remember?" Jenks noticed my confusion, this time was Jenks to ask. _Remember what?_

"What you mean?" now I was confused….

"Ivy, I'm confused would you care to explain cause Jenks is making no sense." She smiled.

"We are all a bit confused to be exact, you just gave everyone more questions," And the explanation went on. She told me that after I collapsed, they called an ambulance and before the ambulance arrived, Jenks took a look inside. He found that our suspicions were correct. There was much more blood inside but it had been cleaned in a hurry much like the warehouse. The IS was first on the scene, which caused a bit of trouble between them and the FIB, that came that came second. Apparently, they had no jurisdiction because there were no humans armed or involved in the case. Good for them.

After the investigators took a look inside they found what seemed to be a hidden compartment that lead underground in a basement. That basement served has a display room for the blood and organs before they went to the buyers.

"Wow, calm down a bit. A storage room for blood and organs? An organ does not last long outside the body. " they both looked at me but I already knew the answer.

"No Rachel, the buyers received the organs and the blood fresh from the corpses" it was Glenn and Captain Eden at the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I can't get up" I aimed at my condition. They both smiled waving me off.

"Great work there Rachel, I'm impressed" Glenn gave a thumbs up. I winked.

"So, would you care to elaborate more?" I folded my arms and waited for the explanation.

"The basement served has a storage unit while the bodies were being deprived of their insights" _By the goddess… and I don't say this often._

"So the place worked like a meeting ground? That was the place to meet, right? But the trail leading to the abandoned house showed no sign of being used in a while." _Questions, Questions and more questions._

"One question at the time please" Captain Eden raised his strong arms up in plea.

"We believe the place worked has a meeting ground yes and yes the trail showed no signs of being used in a while that's why we believe there's an alternate route inside the house." Ivy stiffened she looked aloof, _I wonder what's wrong._

"Ivy are you ok?" I had to ask.

"Yes , I'm ok I just don't like hospitals it's all bad memories." She tried to dismiss us as we stared at her. She sighed.

"I'm fine, carry on." She reassured us. I wasn't convinced.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, it's ok if you want to leave." I reassured her and she smiled.

"Rachel what happened? When we got there you were being carried into the ambulance" Glenn folded his arms so did Captain Eden, _typical males._

"Haven't you read the report I wrote? It's all there, you said it yourself, Rachel was being carried into the ambulance when you got there." She sounded annoyed. _Is it just me or she does not like humans?_

"Calm down, vampire, we're all friends here" Jenks eased the air, I could have sworn I saw Glenn reaching for the gun, Eden stiffened, my panther hissed.

"Well, I don't remember much, I performed the spell than after that is a blur." I really didn't remember much. _Strange._

I looked at my hands they were clean but there was something in my finger nails something dark and glittery. _I don't wear make up._ _What is that?_

"Rachel what's wrong?" Ivy asked looking curious at my hands.

"Oh it's nothing, so what now?" I asked her.

"The IS and FIB investigators are turning that basement upside down looking for extra doors."

"Were there more bodies, blood, anything?"

"Rachel how did you know how to look there? There was no trail leading to that house, the IS had to use magic to know where to look for the blood". He looked at be with suspicion.

"Woman's intuition." I tried one of my charming smiles, Cpt Eden smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Your charms may work on vampires but they won't work on me. I'm immune to your charm , witch." He folded his arms back together. Glenn chuckled.

"Are you gay?"I couldn't help it I enjoyed teasing him, he needs to loosen up a bit.

The look he gave was priceless, we all busted into laughter. I raised my hands in surrender.  
Before he decided to shoot me. Ivy smiled too before rolling her eyes at me I gave her a wink.

I cleared my throat, it was dry, Glenn reached for the water cup at the foot of the bed and handed it to me.

"Thanks, cop, I owe you a jelly donut." I teased

"No problem witch, it better be a big one." I chuckled almost choking on the water.

"Easy there, tiger, flirting can be dangerous." Jenks teased, I muttered something between clenched teeth,.

"What was that Rachel?" he got close. Too close. Grinning from ear to ear.

"SHUT UP" he was getting on my nerves. I tried to reach for him but we were interrupted by a nurse entering the room.

"Oh my, it's crowded in here. Sorry, but there can be only one person per visit. Strict hospital regulations." She hurried. She was an older nurse, typical garments. She was holding my chart as she approached my bed.

"Oh, sorry we will be going now, reports to fill in." Both Glenn and Eden left the room leaving me, Jenks and Ivy.

"Hello miss Morgan, how are you feeling today?" she asked, very cordial and sweet.

"I feel a bit dizzy, my head hurts a bit." it was hurting, not mind grain scale bit it was there.

"The doctor would like to keep you here just for another day, just in case, if everything goes well you'll be leaving tomorrow." _Swell_

"Is there a problem, nurse.?" the nurse turned to ivy with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you relative of miss Morgan by any chance?" the nurse was giving attitude towards Ivy, she got balls. I chuckled a bit.

"We're partners." She answered dryly. The nurse looked at me and back at Ivy.

"Oh" was her answer.

"Oh look the nurse thinks you two are sleeping together" Was Jenks reply, this cause me a nudo in the stomach, man I wanted to kill him. He was laughing.

"WE WORK TOGETHER." We both answered at the same time, we stared at each other for a few seconds and started laughing ourselves. Ivy was blushing so was I.

"It's ok dears, I'm not that old fashioned.." She retorted.

"Oh look Rachel and the big bad vamp are blushing, ain't that fairy fart cute" _I'M GONNA KILL HIM, I'M GONNA KILL HIM._

"JENKS!" I stared at him "SHUT UP!" I was glowing red much like a tomato, Ivy refused to maintain eye contact with me.

"Well I see everything is ok so I'll be leaving, I have other patients to see."

"WAIT" I almost yelled. "What about my sponge bath?" I gave the nurse one of my most charming smiles. She chuckled, Jenks rolled his eyes, Ivy said nothing.

"Miss Morgan, grow up, I'm sure you can manage by yourself." She put my chart back where it belongs and then left, always with a smile.

"Ivy?" I fluttered her my eyelashes, she smirked and folded her arms.

"Absolutely not, I just had my nails done." _Balls._

"Spoilsport." I lay back down in the bed pretending to pout. She chuckled. She was relaxed again, good.

"I better go, I still have to go to the IS, I'll pick you up tomorrow ok?"

"Ok."

Ivy left. It was almost 10 pm, after eating what the hospital people consider dinner I tried to sleep. Jenks stayed with me, I told him to sleep in my leather jacket it was warm inside, he'd be ok.

Sandman refused to hit me, it was almost midnight, Jenks sounded like a dragon with all the snoring, that didn't help. Maybe some meditation will work. I took a few deep breaths and concentrated. I fell asleep , eventually.

"Find me underneath the shell of corpses" The same words I keep earring inside my head.

_What does it mean? I really need to go back to that house, there's something I need to find there._

* * *

**Morning**

"The blood results came back, and miss Morgan can go home, there is nothing wrong with her, just a little stress, I suggest a hot shower a nice meal and a good night's sleep." It was a male voice this time, I like the sound of that, if only all illnesses were that easy to cure.

"Thank you doctor, I really appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to check on Rachel." It was my panther this time she was concerned about me enough to call a doctor on me. _That's just…. Man I'm gonna give her a big hug when I wake up._

"Rachel, Rachel wake up, it's almost 2 in the afternoon." She whispered close to my heart, I could smell her perfume.

"Please allow me, this calls for a professional" Jenks placed himself close to my ear and shouted has high has he could.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAACHELLLLLLL" _Damn, tiny my ass._

"CHEESEBURGERS" I almost yanked out of bed, I could swear I was deaf with all that screaming.

"Damn it, Jenks, what is wrong with you?" he looked very proud of himself cause there it was his famous peter pan pose.

"See, what did I tell'ya? I cloud swear , if I try I, bet I can wake the dead." The doctor chuckled so did Ivy, I was the only one finding this experience not very funny.

"Miss Morgan, you are has healthy has a horse, I'll release your papers so miss Tamwood here can take you home." The doctor left, _Go home? Yeah right._

"Hey Ivy, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can go back to that house." I said showing excitement. She eyed me. The look in her face telling me I was crazy. She arched beautifully the eyebrow, the right one.

"What? I'm not going home, we have work to do." I defied again and again the eyebrow.

"Rachel you just got out of a hospital bed, you want to go back into it?" she said folding her arms and stepping in towards me.

"It's part of the job, it wouldn't be fun if it was easy." I challenged. She got closer, I heard a low growl coming from her throat. _Thank god auras don't work on me cause right now I'd be toast._

"Listen carefully witch…" she was interrupted by the entrance of the doctor, he froze by the door, ivy was leaning close to me in a threatening way she stepped back which made the doctor relax a bit.

"This isn't over." She threatened between clenched teeth.

"Is there a problem?" the doctor seemed preoccupied he kept glancing the two of us. Jenks just stood there watching the show.

"No doc, no problem, everything's just peachy. I'll get dressed now so I can get out of your hair." I went into the bathroom, to get away for a bit. _Damn she looks beautiful when she's angry. Lucky me I'm immune to vampire stuff._

After getting dressed and receiving the release from the doctor we exited the hospital, ivy still hadn't said a word to me since our… fight. _Our first fight that's so cute, we have to celebrate._

"Oh my car is here. How?" I looked at Ivy.

"I had someone pick it up from the train rail after you collapsed and brought into the hospital." All those words and yet no eye contact. She's getting on my nerves.

"That's it Tamwood, what's going on." I asked pissed, her eyes widened I saw a bit of anger in her expressions cause she hissed.

"Ever since I woke up from my, whatever that was, you don't maintain eye contact with me , actually you refuse, apart from that little display in the hospital." I was pissed and then sighted heavily. She said nothing.

"WELL, are you just going to stand there?" I felt my blood boil again.

"Are you done? Get in the car and go home I'll take care of the rest." She turned on her heels and walked away. WHAT?

"Hey, you are not the boss of me, this is my investigation….." I didn't have time to finish my statement cause because, she sandwiched me between my car and her bodacious body. Her hands binding my arms above my head, she placed one of her legs between both of mine. Her eyes piercing black, threatening and animalistic. She flashed me her fangs, two piercing canines, capable of cutting down through any flesh. A low growl rumbled from her throat, she was pissed. I think it's my fault.

The soft breath of those lips on me, sending shivers of desire through my spine, I wanted those fangs on me, I kept staring at that predatory gazed only to be distracted by those marvelous lips and then she spoke.

" What are you trying to prove witch?" It was more of a growl.

She pressed herself more against me, our lips were inches from each other, my blood was boiling we were both panting hard. Being this close to such creature does that to you.

"I'm not trying to prove anything I just need to find something I know it's there but I don't know what it is." I tried to calm down, she moved her leg a bit higher, a soft moan escaped my lips. She inhaled deeply, she could smell my arousal for sure. She joined her forehead with mine.

"You're making it very hard for me to let go." We were both panting, she slowly nuzzled my neck. I could feel her warm breath on it, It was driving me crazy. I intentionally raised my left leg towards her inner tight, she let escape a soft husky moan directly in my ear and she lightly bit my earlobe.

"Mmmmm, I'm not sure I want you to…" I breathed, it was more of a whisper, I'm sure I could not form a whole sentence even if I wanted to.

"Rachel." She purred eying my lips.

"Panther." She parted her lips and decreased the distance, already small, between our lips. She was going in for the kiss.

"Tink's hairy ass, what in the turn are you horn dogs doing?" Jenks cut in, she pulled out, reluctantly but she did, we both did. I took a minute to calm down, bring my blood pressure to normal. She was walking away.

"Panther, where are you going'? I can give you a ride." I breathed, tensing as I realized I was still out of breath.

"It's ok, Rachel , in the state we're both at, it wouldn't be a good thing, but thank you." She waved me off, got on her bike, a Nightwing, if I'm not mistaken, and took off.

"By the Turn witch, that was close."

"Tell me about it."

"Were you seriously going to let her kiss you, witch?" Jenks asked shocked.

"Hey, I'm the victim here. Don't get in my face." I warned him.

"Huh Huh, sure I believe you." Jenks said, rising up and settling back down on the hood of the car.

"You've accepted Rynn's assignment haven't you? The one to… you know." Jenks said lightly.

I sighed. I was really considering it? I don't know, maybe. There are so many things that can go wrong. I don't want Ivy to get hurt because of me, which will probably happen. Jenks landed on my shoulder. Usually I don't take this much time to answer a question.

"I don't know Jenks." I shifted from foot to foot "I really don't know."

* * *

So let me know...

Do you like this side of Rachel? Flirty?

Yes I know I need to work on Jenks's mouth it needs to be filthier.. Lol

I tried to go for 10.000 words but couldn't I'll try next time.

So hit me I can take it.

Later.


End file.
